cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Borsk hovermarker
Arc-3891 or Borsk was a fine commander of the Black Out Squad. The Black Out Squad Was sent on a wide spread of mission little did the other clones know the most of the Battles, the Black Out men went there before hand to soften up the enemy defenses. Latter he and his squad was assigned to the 501st Torrent company, Borsk and Rex became good friend though Rex never mentioned it to anyone. STB and ESTB STB stand for Shadow Tech Battalion and ESTB stands for Elite Shadow Tech Battalion This started one day when I was wandering aimlessly around house and i thought. Man the squad is almost always full so i msged Denal [ lead of STB ] and told him my idea and he aproved and thus the Elite Shadow Tech Battalion was born ESTB name has not yet been aproved. How it stared / squad roster The squad started of on a rocky start but I eventualy got some members i first got my brother in [ Bekk Slarwalk] and i got 2 non members. Then i got one of my fellow squad mates in Xhal and then he let Tarain in and i got Isoman and ryean Squad Roster: 1 Borsk Hovermarker leader 2 Bekk slarwalkGeneral 3 Isoman Nforce General 4 ryean lichee General 5 Rassa Mehwin Trooper 6 Cash Photoneedler Trooper 7 Qaath Melktower General 8 Teck Sidewalker trooper 9 Fione Holobolt trooper Spots Open 91 Recruitment now Open! Next 15 members will get The rank of General after that you must earn it. Early Life When he came to an age to start to get a bit free thinking he relized he never like the merc Jango Fett. When he relized the final test was soon he was happy to get away from Fett when the time came he recived to assigenment of command and he left kamino a sargent and in command of the Black Out Squad . First Ship Command After the First Battle of Geonosis he was assigend the Venator-class cruiser The Decimator, equiped with advanced weapons made by the Gree, He and the Black Out Squad use as their mobile Base . Eventualy the Separatist cruiser named the malevolance destroyed The Decimator, and Borsk and 3 other clone out of the 8 in the squad made it off the Decimator, the other 3 were named Bekk, Ace, and Bruiser. They Later meet with General Keobi to speak about the Decimator and the KIA squad members, Kenobi knew they needed a base so he granted them an Asteroid Area to build a new base. In addition to a base they started to make it a bit more comfortable and added in a cantina like addition The First Battle Of Geonosis Before the captive jedi and senator could be killed in the arena me and some jeid and clones went to rescue them they were fighting against a nexu and an acklay the reek general skywalker, kenobi and senator padame were on it. eventualy the real battle came we needed to destroy the techno unuion ship and trade federation core ship before they could got off planet and then skywalker and kenobi went after dooku eventually yoda came to help and the senator came and brought some clones the bad thing being dooku got away. Battle of Christophsis While anakin and obi-wan agured over who sent the ships back for suplies the sep sent an attack on the ground against the republic the heavy cannons tore through the droids but Whorm Loathsom ordered the troops to retreat and pull up the defelctor shield shortly after that padawan Asoka Tano Arived, the sep leader sent another attack and the jedi came up with a plan to sneak through the shield and blow it up on another area of the planet Black Out leader was seating up defensives to protect again droids he secseded to defend agains he droids and while and skywalker took down the shield and the planet chrisophsis was safe from the seps Battle of Teth Durring this time of the war borsk was assigned to develop the plan to rescue jabba's son he used all the intel the scouts gave him and he never accally fought in the battle ace,bekk, and bruiser did. Battle of Ryloth During the battle of Ryloth Borsk never took place in the main battle but he defended against Wat Tambor's droid army attack.During this time he was mainly seen fighting with the turrets and he took over for Cody on the Trooper defenses and even with cody. He also served in this time with a lot of other clones and jedi bruiser was here to but eventualy he was pulled off sooner and we havent seen him since. Then there was the new guy named Hvy he was like Hevy but he was a clone of Hevy and maybe a little bit more aggresiv to all droid. And Bekk was serving on the ground fighting off droids.TBC and pictures TBA Aftermath of Ryloth After the battle of Ryloth the squad went back home to the lot they couldn't say what they wanted to say on a public transport. after the got home they started to say what was on their minds. Battle of Malastare During the battle of malastare Borsk and his squad were at their base when they got the report of what the bomb would do they raced to malastar eto find they were to late. The bomb was already droing and they were in range of the proton bomb the ship went silent the pilot tried to get it working again just and did get it going again he got the ship down safer than if it were still dead but they did crash down.It was pretty rough down there there were a few pockets of droid comeing back online but to many that 4 men and a pilot couldn't do much(during this time bruiser is MIA) but they were rescued but windu and he game windu the report but wouldn't do much now and then borsk had left but windu requested that they stayed but borsk said no. Battle of Jabiim During the battle of Jabiim borsk and worked with a group of arc troopers and when first landing on the planet he came with a clone captain and a group of troopers but the people of jabiim shot his LAAT down out of the sky borsk was knocked unconscious and later awoke to the crashed ship. Borsk need bacta badly he found some along with his blaster and shot his way back to camp he later help get a injured captain back to camp with a medic to revive him and then the jabiimi attacked the base full on but borsk and a group of arc troopers held em back he later attack the base of the jabiimi and ship off planet. Second battle of geonosis Durring most of his time on geonosis Borsk spent most of his time defending point rain,the damage ray shield fort and against the Ray Shielded Super Tank. defending point rain was easy enough but a few men died in the attack,then fort was harder they sent more shielded units but all of this was fixed by the ion reapeter and we lost a lot of good men against the super tank the thing nearly destroyed the whole entire defensive turret grid and it was though but some how we made it out of there alive The first base attack During their down time Hvy, Ace, Bekk, and Borsk and someother recruits were talk The New Guy Hvy CC-3895 Was the guy who mainly used the rotary cannon wasnt to accurate but when it hit something man did it rip through it. He was the exact oposite of ace he loved to talk eveb when it confused the enemy and he loved republic weapons. He mainly was seen useing Barca Helmet, Shadow Tech chest, 501st gloves and Appo's boots About Bekk CC-3892 was second in command of the Black Out Squad not really a good commander but what he lacked in leader ship he made up for it with his combat skills/ medic skills. He mainly used a DC-15a rifle and Yellow ARC trooper gear. About Ace CT-3893 was the best siniper in the whole army he was mainly the quiet one he was even better than Rako Harrden he never like standard Republic weapons. He mainly used a balnab sniper rifle, Neyo's helm, Shock Trooper chest and glove, and clone gunners boots. Note Ace is not a real character just me in that gear. About Bruiser CT-3894 Was the Aggresive one. he down right hated tinnies and would shoot every last one, he was the heavy weapons man of the squad and use mant diiferent weapons. He mainly used Grenade launcher or turbolaser cannon and had Shock trooper boots, Barrca's chest, red arc glove, and Lt Burner's gloves. Note Bruiser is not a real character just me in that gear. Random pictures Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Lifetime Members Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Squad Member Category:Member Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:501st Legion Category:Weapon Master